La nueva
by LeahYSE
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a la ciudad de Happy Tree, y Splendid se enamora de ella


La nueva

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen y Leah es un personaje inventado por mi.

*** Un texto largo de un solo personaje

""Pensamientos

Al llegar a su nueva escuela, Leah pensó que mejor se hubiera regresado a su casita y quedarse ahí, pero por presiones a ser otra entró a esa escuela. Al entrar noto que era como cualquier otra escuela y piensa quedarse ahí. Revisa su salón, le toca en el que esta entrando a la cancha de futbol. Sin mas contratiempos entro a su salón y sintió todas las miradas. Todos callaron, solo se escuchaban cierta voz que decía: Que hermosa es. Se sento en una banca y se puso a leer un libro hasta que escucha que alguien le decía hola. Volteo a ver a quien la había saludado y vio a una chica de pelo azul con una flor en su pelo.

-Me llamo Petunia, tu como te llamas?- le dijo

-Leah y un gusto conocerte Petunia-

-Si quieres te presento al resto del grupo, todos son amables y de seguro cuando los conozcas te agradaran-

Leah se presento con todos los estudiantes de su grupo que eran 30 pero solo conocía a Ale que era su prima y se llevaban muy bien.

-¿A poco conoces a Ale? Le dijo petunia

-Si, es mi prima-

-Guay, de seguro se llevan bien porque con nosotros es muy buena onda-

-Si asi es ella-

-¿Leah? Omgoshhhhhh qué bueno que estas con nosotros- le dijo una chica idéntica a ella, sin la bandita de leopardo que llevaba Leah

-Ale, me alegra verte conmigo-. Sonrio leah

En ese instante la campana sono y todos se tuvieron que tomar sus lugares hasta que entro el maestro. Era alto con pelo azul y dos mechones amarrillos a los 2 lados de la cabeza.

-Buenos días jóvenes soy el maestro Lumpy y…

En ese instante llego alguien muy peculiar. Un muchacho de pelo azul y con una máscara roja.

-Ay joven, ya pasele que estamos empezando la clase- dijo Lumpy

-Su nombre es Splendid- le dijo Petunia a Leah –es conocido por salvar a la escuela-

Splendid no dejo de ver a Leah, se había enamorado de ella. Pero debía disimularlo. Splendont que se sentaba a su lado le decía que si estaba enamorado de la nueva.

-Pues no, simplemente…-

-Simplemente te encanta Did- le bromeo Splendont. En ese momento todos debían irse a la ceremonia de inauguración. Splendont se le acerco a Leah y le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Aunque no sabia a que se refería no le dio tanta importancia. La ceremonia empezó muy aburrida pero poco a poco iba adquiriendo chiste. Leah estaba sentada a lado de una pelimorada con un pepino? Eso fue lo que Leah pensó hasta que empezó a platicar con esa pelimorada que se llama Lammy.

Tenia el pelo rizado y medio largo aunque no tanto como el de Leah que era pelo negro y largo largo largo largo hasta sus rodillas. Pero tenia los ojos azules y no sabe por que.

-Tienes ojos hermosos, los ame- dijo lammy

-gracias tu también tienes ojos hermosos- le respondió Leah.

-¡CUALES! SI ESTAN FEOS POR ESTE COLOR MORADO Y GRIS-

-Calmada Lammy, calmada- le decía Leah.

-Es que los tuyos son un color azul neón mírame a fuerzas-

-¿Mirame a fuerzas?-

-Es un termino que se usa para los colores asi bien padres- le dijo una chica de pelo corto y rosa, llevaba un moño rojo.

-Eres Giggles?- le dijo Leah

-Coooooooorrecto- dijo esa chica.

-Guau me falta mucho por conocer-

-Es verdad- dijo Russell que estaba atrás de Leah

-No estamos hablando contigo- le grito giggles

-No importa, únete a la charla- le dijo Leah

-Si- dijo lammy

Leah veía el pelo de Russell y le gusto porque era un color turquesa, uno de sus favoritos. Estaban platicando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que una lluvia de confenti y papelitos multicolor los espanto. Habia sido inaugurado el ciclo escolar.

-Guauuuuuu- dijo Leah –Asi es todos los años?

-No, recuerdo que solo esta lluvia es de este año y nada mas- dijo Petunia

-Ya estamos en 2 y vamos a pasar a 3, son nuestros 2 ultimos años y hay que disfrutarlos a como de lugar eh?- dijo un chico con pelo morado.

-Toothy, eso dilo hasta tercero, no ahorita- le dijo petunia –todavia ni empezamos la escuela-

-A decir verdad, ya la iniciamos- dijo Sneaky, un chico pelo verde oscuro.

-¿Ya inauguraron el curso escolar?- le dijo Leah sorprendida

-Si, dijo el director siendo el 22 de agosto a las 8:30:02 doy por inaugurado el ciclo escolar-

-No escuche- dijo Leah

Luego de la inauguración todos se fueron a su salón y Leah y Lammy estaban platicando de cómo no escucharon la inauguración. Casi se pasaban de su salón y entraron.

-Muy bien jóvenes les voy a asignar sus casilleros- dijo el maestro lumpy cuando todos se sentaron en la banca que encontraron primero.

-Entonces usted será nuestro tutor- dijo un chico de pelo amarillo y ojos miel

-Si Cuddles- dijo el maestro Lumpy.

-Eso es ovii, Cuddles, si no no nos estaría diciendo esto- le dijo Splendid.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora déjenme ver…- dijo Lumpy mientras anotaba algo en una hoja –Aquí están sus casilleros. Y conforme a eso veremos como se van a sentar-

Asi quedaron los casilleros, había 16 de un lado del salón y 14 del otro y eran color azul mirame a fuerzas, como los llamaban Giggles y Lammy.

-¿Qué casillero te toco Leah?- dijo Lammy

-El 27-

-A mi me toco el 9- abajito del de truffles, aaaah soy la más feliz de la escuela-

-¿Te gusta Truffles?

-Siii es muy lindo conmigo y quizás también le guste ¿no crees yazz?

-No me digas Yazz, no me gusta- le dijo Leah mientras sacaba un libro de mate

-Está bien, disculpa- dijo Lammy mientras comia a escondidas

-Oye, que comes que no invitas?- le dijo Leah

-Es pan tostado con chocolate, ¿Quieres?-

-Un pedacito nada más-

-Ok-

El maestro Lumpy les dio sus lugares y para suerte de Splendid, le toco sentarse junto a Leah en la parte de hasta atrás. "Asi podre acercarme mas a ella" pensaba Splendid. Pero para su mala suerte enfrente de el estaba Mouse Ka-Boom, aunque son amigos, el lo delata muy seguido y aun asi no le toco con Splendont que se sentaba al principio de la 2 fila casi enfrente del escritorio del maestro Lumpy. A Splendid le había tocado en la última fila, muy lejos del escritorio del maestro y a su lado estaba Leah.

***De acuerdo jóvenes, les doy las reglas del salón de clases

1.- Las tareas que ustedes no traigan las podrán traer al dia siguiente

2.- Si no vienen un compañero tendrá la obligación de pasarles el trabajo que hicimos el dia que no estuvieron.

3.- Iran a los lockers cuando toque la campana y se vaya el maestro para sacar los materiales de la siguiente materia.

4.- No les doy permisos para ir al baño, solo a enfermería y tendrán que tener justificante***

-No puede ser y si tenemos una urgencia de ir al baño- pensaba Splendid

El maestro Lumpy les dijo que habría exámenes semanales y en esos no podían ir al baño. Leah no estaba para nada sorprendida ya que eso también se aplicaba en su otra escuela. Aunque nunca había tenido un accidente, no quería ver que eso le pasase a otro compañero de aquí. Despues de las reglas Sniffles se le acerco a Leah

-No te da miedo lo que dijo el profe lumpy?-

-No, eso también era en mi otra escuela, asi que no me preocupo tanto- le respondió.

Pasaron las horas y las reglas eran igualitas, Splendid se estaba preocupando un poco, ya que ningún maestro les daría chance de ir al baño.

-No te preocupes, podrás ir en los recreos Did- le dijo Flaky

-¿Y si tengo una emergencia y me urge ir?-

-No pasara eso-

El 2 dia de clases Leah venía con maquillaje nada notorio: brillo en los labios, un poco de rímel en sus pestañas largas y polvo que le disimulaba el brillo de su cara. Flaky y ella fueron al baño ya que ahí había espejos y le pidió que le enchinara las pestañas

-Tienes las pestañas muy chicas, pero aun asi vere que puedo hacer-

-¿Me regalas de tu brillo?-

-¿Por qué te quieres maquillar?- le dijo Leah

-Por Flippy- le dijo Flaky suspirando

-Te gusta?-

-Sii mucho-

-Ah, entonces si te maquillo-

Leah maquillo a Flaky para que quedara igual de guapa que ella. El resultado valio la pena ya que Flippy se le acerco a Flaky preguntándole que se había hecho en su cara.

-Nada, solo me puse brillo y rímel-

-Te ves diferente, pero muy guapa- le dijo Flippy sonriendo.

-Gracias Flippy-

Leah veía todo desde su banca y sonrió. Había servido su plan, luego de eso llego Splendid que al ver a Leah maquillada se acerco a ella

-Hola, Leah-

-Hola Splendid-

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias y tu?-

-Pues aquí, inconforme, no me gustan las reglas que puso el maestro Lumpy-

-Te acostumbraras, eso ya lo viví en mi otra escuela-

-De veras?

En ese momento llego Splendont y al ver a Splendid hablando con Leah se acerco.

-Did ya estas de galán-

-No molestes Dont, quiero hablar más con ella-

-Está bien te traeré unas rosas-

-Cállate no?-

-Está bien me voy pero no te enojes Did-

Asi pasaron los minutos y siguieron llegando sus compañeros, Splendid y Leah seguían platicando de otras cosas. Flaky al ver esto vio con ojos llorosos y luego se volvió a Flippy.

-Se verían bien ellos dos como pareja, no crees?- Dijo flaky

-Pues si pero Leah es nueva y apenas la conocemos pero ¿Por qué no? Si le gusta pues que se le declare-

En ese instante toco la campana y todos corrieron a tomar sus lugares porque la miss de ciencias era de lo más estricta.

-Muy bien jóvenes, empezemos con la lección de hoy-

Splendont sabía que a Splendid le gustaba Leah por mucho que lo negase, pero decidió llevarse bien con Leah para ver de quien se estaba enamorando su amigo.

El maestro Lumpy les había dicho que tenían examen mañana y que se preparasen. Splendid sabia que mañana tenían antes deportes y no se preocupo tanto.

Por su parte Toothy en el recreo se había juntado con los Ka-Pow! Que estaba formado por: Flippy, Splendid, Splendont, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom y Buddhist Monkey. Pero después no se volvió a llevar con ellos y prefirió juntarse con Cuddles. Leah y Lammy por su parte almorzaban y platicaban. Asi paso el resto de la dia escolar y el dia siguiente fue el peor para Splendid.

La mañana llego y les tocaba deportes, todos habían salido a la cancha y traian su agua. Los minutos libres llegaron y Splendid tomo mucha agua ya que la perdió muy fácil. Todo por andar jugando futbol. Cuando la campana sonó, todos corrieron al salón de clases porque les tocaba mate. Splendid se había tomado toda su botella y no fue al baño por prisa ya que tenia que sacar sus cosas y miedo a que se llevara un regaño. Cuando llego el maestro Lumpy, Splendid se había dado cuenta que ya no podía salir tenía que aguantar hasta el fin de clase. El maestro les repartió los exámenes y Splendid hacia lo que podía para aguantar: cruzaba sus piernas, se ponía su mano en la entrepierna y cada minuto se ponía muy rojo y sudaba. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar más. El reloj sonaba y se ponía muy nervioso y con lagrimas. Leah lo vio pero no dijo nada. "Pobre Splendid, haz lo posible para aguantar, son las 8:50, faltan 20 minutos tan solo". Splendid se levanto de su silla.

-Profe Lumpy, me da permiso para ir al baño?- decía con la voz entrecortada

-Ya sabes que no Splendid- le dijo el maestro

-Profe, le juro que ya no aguanto, en serio necesito ir-

-Si quieres ve, pero cuando regreses no podras acabar tu examen-

Splendid sentía todas las miradas, y no se equivoco, todos lo miraban. Viendose por vencido, se volvió a sentar en su banca. Leah acabo su examen y anoto en un papelito todas las repuestas por si lo podía ayudar a que al ver que Splendid entrego su examen el maestro le daría chance de ir al baño y asi evitar que pasara una vergüenza. Se la dio y Splendid copio sus respuestas después entrego su examen. Aunque no pudo disimular que se estaba aguantando. Incluso Buddhist Monkey le pregunto si estaba bien.

No pudiendo aguantar se levanto de su silla y se orino ahí mismo, lloraba cual niño y su mirada nada más se concentraba en ver que se había mojado su uniforme, todos lo miraban pero ninguno se rio. Ni Splendont. Splendid solo miraba sonrojado e hirviendo.

-Puedes ir al baño Splendid-

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, ¿Por qué NO LE DIJO ESO CUANDO YA ESTABA CON ESAS GANAS?- le contesto Russell.

-ESO ES DEMASIADO- grito Splendont

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO ESTE PASANDO- le siguió Giggles

-ES USTED UN TONTO- le dijo Sneaky

Leah solo se quedaba viendo como quedo el pantalón de uniforme de Splendid, mojado de la entrepierna y si se notaba, Splendid solo se quedaba ahí llorando.

Cuando esta tortura paso, Splendid se le acerco a Leah, tenía sus ojos azules ya rojos y todavía su ropa estaba algo mojada.

-Te di esa hoja porque crei que podía ayudarte- le dijo Leah con la cabeza agachada

-No estoy molesto contigo, solo quiero que no me dejes de hablar ni te burles de mí-

-Lo prometo-

Leah ovi no estaba con intenciones de burlarse, es que ya se había enamorado de Splendid.

Cuando empezó el primer receso, Lammy y Ale le dijeron a Splendid que no se preocupara, que eso fue un accidente y no le dirían a nadie. Lo mismo le dijeron sus compañeros de salón. El maestro Lumpy se había callado. Los Ka-Pow lo apoyaron alegando que lo que le paso a Splendid era injusto.

-Debes ir a la enfermería, deben tener un cambio de ropa para ti- le dijo Leah tocando la pierna de Splendid, que aun estaba mojada.

-Esta bien, pero no voy a ir asi como estoy-

-Te molesta que te toque?- le dijo Leah tocando la pierna de él.

-No, mientras no sea en una parte más intima-

-Ve, no te preocupes, si se burlan ponte indiferente, aparte eso es muy normal-

-No para mi-

Splendid fue a la enfermería y no faltaron las burlas, sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir hasta que llego. Le dieron un cambio de ropa y Leah por suerte estaba con el.

Antes de llegar a secundaria Splendid quiso hablarle a Leah

-Muchisimas gracias por apoyarme Leah-

-De nada, pero trata que no te vuelva a pasar-

-No pasara, o eso creo-

Despues los dos se fueron a secundaria para la siguiente clase.


End file.
